User talk:Erathiel/Builds/Build:N/any Minion Master
Build history * (cur) (last) 17:49, 24 April 2007 S.P.A.M (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 17:44, 24 April 2007 S.P.A.M (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 17:43, 24 April 2007 S.P.A.M (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 17:37, 24 April 2007 S.P.A.M (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 17:37, 24 April 2007 S.P.A.M (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 00:32, 12 April 2007 Hafit (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 15:51, 1 April 2007 JP (Talk | contribs) m (Undo revision 766085 by Special:Contributions/156.34.240.252 (User talk:156.34.240.252) Fiends are prefered over horrors due to the long recharge time etc...etc) * (cur) (last) 15:48, 1 April 2007 156.34.240.252 (Talk) (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 11:57, 26 March 2007 NieA7 (Talk | contribs) m (Undo revision 744814 by Special:Contributions/68.230.196.203 (User talk:68.230.196.203) Check the variants, it's there) * (cur) (last) 18:26, 24 March 2007 68.230.196.203 (Talk) (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 23:13, 12 March 2007 X joseph X (Talk | contribs) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 15:38, 9 March 2007 194.210.96.137 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 00:23, 16 February 2007 Notos65 (Talk | contribs) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 00:21, 16 February 2007 Notos65 (Talk | contribs) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 14:39, 7 February 2007 75.26.187.92 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 14:38, 7 February 2007 75.26.187.92 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 14:35, 7 February 2007 75.26.187.92 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 19:01, 4 February 2007 Dr.D (Talk | contribs) (→Equipment) * (cur) (last) 14:13, 3 February 2007 Cynical (Talk | contribs) (Get these in CM all the time) * (cur) (last) 15:55, 2 February 2007 Supermandaan (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 15:55, 2 February 2007 Supermandaan (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 04:52, 22 January 2007 Jamie (Talk | contribs) m (added note for rotting flesh) * (cur) (last) 21:51, 21 January 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 21:48, 21 January 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 22:32, 17 January 2007 Jamie (Talk | contribs) m (editted usage categories to reflect intentions of build description) * (cur) (last) 21:19, 17 January 2007 Barek (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 02:45, 10 January 2007 Akmdw (Talk | contribs) (varients - signet of lost souls) * (cur) (last) 20:22, 6 January 2007 71.67.111.205 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 20:20, 6 January 2007 71.67.111.205 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 12:57, 6 January 2007 Jamie (Talk | contribs) m (→Attributes and Skills - changed Rotting Flesh tp optional slot included some options) * (cur) (last) 10:43, 4 January 2007 Akmdw (Talk | contribs) (added links) * (cur) (last) 10:40, 4 January 2007 Akmdw (Talk | contribs) (Overhauled the variants section with relevant info from the other tested MM build.) * (cur) (last) 22:36, 2 January 2007 Barek (Talk | contribs) m (→Template) * (cur) (last) 11:50, 2 January 2007 Eudas (Talk | contribs) m (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 14:37, 23 November 2006 Jamie (Talk | contribs) m (→Attributes and Skills - + generic resurrect) * (cur) (last) 00:45, 22 November 2006 216.221.81.99 (Talk) (→Build Template) * (cur) (last) 12:48, 17 November 2006 Fyrenbot (Talk | contribs) m (bot: build move (adding sort key to cats)) * (cur) (last) 12:48, 17 November 2006 Fyrenbot (Talk | contribs) m (N/any Minion Master moved to Build:N/any Minion Master: bot: build move (moving article to build namespace)) * (cur) (last) 09:16, 31 October 2006 80.4.224.10 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 09:15, 31 October 2006 80.4.224.10 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 10:56, 24 October 2006 81.154.28.97 (Talk) (→Usage) * (cur) (last) 22:08, 23 October 2006 Jamie (Talk | contribs) m (+tested) * (cur) (last) 05:19, 21 October 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (cleaned up) * (cur) (last) 05:55, 15 October 2006 Not a fifty five (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 21:22, 7 October 2006 Jamie (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 20:57, 7 October 2006 Jamie (Talk | contribs) m (-abandoned, un-needed changes, this build is complete.) * (cur) (last) 04:59, 4 October 2006 Tharna (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 22:57, 13 September 2006 Luobailong (Talk | contribs) (Untested -> Categories in Comment tags) * (cur) (last) 11:08, 12 September 2006 Jamie (Talk | contribs) m (→Usage - +a little more description) * (cur) (last) 10:35, 8 September 2006 Jamie (Talk | contribs) m (→Equipment) * (cur) (last) 18:11, 30 August 2006 Jamie (Talk | contribs) m (categories & fixed a few skills) * (cur) (last) 13:10, 30 August 2006 KittySoft (Talk | contribs) m (N/any Minion master moved to N/any Minion Master: caps) * (cur) (last) 12:48, 30 August 2006 Jamie (Talk | contribs) m (→Attributes and Skills - upper case Animate Flesh Golem) * (cur) (last) 12:43, 30 August 2006 Jamie (Talk | contribs) m (tried and tested)